ecwf4lifefandomcom-20200214-history
ECWF Wiki
To ECWF Do NOT Spam Our Efed Again - From XFW Extreme Championship Wrestling Federation Sucks Penis Extreme Championship Wrestling Federation (ECWF for short) started back in 2002. Rock N' Roll God (known at that time: Owner Ace) opened a federation called EWF and then meet up with Kris Kage (known at that time: Owner Scott) called XWF.Then renamed their merged federation ECWF. It had tons of then WWE stars, TNA Wrestling stars, and indy wrestlers Fued between fnoDNFodnfD Scott and Ace got into it over full ownership and Scott lead a group of newbies some ECWF stars to walkout and make a new EWF. The first ever ECWF Monday Night Nitro ended with Owner Ace being put through the table. (Which at the time they called the action ringside and let the stars run crazy backstage.) Rock N' Roll God dream realized. A shitty dream Once the war between ECWF and EWF ended with a 5 vs. 5 elimination tag team match with Rock N' Roll God & Dan Prosser being the last on team ECWF. Then Rock N' Roll God hired Ring Master as co-owner. They ran RAW & SMACKDOWN! (creative) With special guest co-general managers every week. Then once that ran it's course Rock N' Roll God would go on a 10 year run with running ECWF to the top of the wrestling world. ECWF into something more.... ECWF tryed to become a global organization where it offered more than wrestling. It offered fantasy basketball, football, baseball, ufc, and hockey. It renamed tortr Extreme Inc! in early 2011 but later went back to ECWF and dropped the other sports. The Shut down In early 2012 the wrestling world was losing the stars and ECWF was apart of that. ECWF had to close its doors due to lack of superstars. The Return (Noooo!) Now ECWF is still dead. We have members but Lynn plays 5 People and Mark Frezy Plays 3 and they have both flaked on us. We have Rockin who cant RP or be reliable and we have some other shit cunt and thats about it. ECWF is worthless and not worth joining. its the truth :( Rosters 'Males' Chance 'Loser' Davis Chris Frenzy David Man Demon Freddy Funk Johnny Bellion Mark Frenzy Mark Saints Mike Blade Mike Dimter Nick Saints Rockin' 'Fuckbag' Lunatic Robert Saints 'Divas' Allison Kerouac Amber Indigo - Appointed Head of the Diva Division Ashley Ashton Caitline McMahon 'Managers' Evan Ashton - Managing Ashley Ashton Kelly Robertson - Managing Robert Saints Megan Frenzy - Managing Chris Frenzy & Mark Frenzy Staff Mr. Indigo - ECWF Owner BBQ Man - Play-by-Play Commentator Onion King - Color Commentator Miss Mexican - Ring Announcer Dirty Dogg - Head of Security Dirty Bitch - Security Guard JC - Backstage Interviewer & Fill-In Play-by-Play Commentator Greg Jackson - Backstage Interviewer Mike Jackson - Backstage Interviewer Flashy McCard - Backstage Interviewer Alan Williams - Doctor Randy Dee - Head of the Ring Crew Referees Mark Jenkins - Head Referee, Show Main Event & PPV Main Event Referee Todd Jenkins Mike Canning John Canning Bill Canning Sam Canning Mack Rooney Johnny Swimmer Robert Charleson Shawn Charleson ECWF Shopzone Cashiers Ricky Hicks - Owner of the store Richard "Old Man" Hicks Corey Hicks Yum Yum 'Cha'mpions World Heavyweight Champion: 'David Man - 3/18/13 '''Intercontinental Champion: '''Nick Saints - 3/18/13 '''ECWF Tag Team Champions: ' Michael Rissi & Michael Rissi (Still ECWF Tag Team Champions. Titles were never vacated when ECWF closed) '''Divas Champion: ??? <-Vacated when Madison Murdock quit the company. - 1/28/13 Weekly Shows 'Revolution' It is the flagship show of ECWF. It started on Wednesday Nights over three ago and now is moved to Mondays. Linkin' Park has been providing the show with theme songs. Now Monday Night Revolution has reached over 100 episodes and will continue to reach even higher. PPVs January - World War 4 February - (Not Set with Regular Name) March - StarCade (Roman-numeral changes with PPV) April - (Not Set with Regular Name) May - (Not Set with Regular Name) June - (Not Set with Regular Name) July - (Not Set with Regular Name) August - Wrestlefest September - (Not Set with Regular Name) October - (Not Set with Regular Name) November - All or Nothing December - Extreme Christmas Wish Websites Main Site: http://ecwf4life.angefire.com Forum: http://ecwf4ever.probards.com/index.cgi Also Features of ECWF Hall of Nothing Wartime Rumble Extreme King of the Ring Tournment Gold Rush Contract Championship History StarCade Main Events Gay Orgy Category:Browse